ftlasthopefandomcom-20200214-history
Ariwawa "Love" Hane
"What a man cherishes most is a strong women if for some reason that women is made weak said man has no choice but to return thou who made the women weak into thou's original form; dust. Now Die"~Ariwawa Hane The flirtasious and arrogant guild master of the Blue Pegasus Guild though his exterior seems handsome and weak he is actually a very powerful wizard. History Ariwawa was born to a lowly D-class wizard who without the ability to support themselves killed themselves and left Ariwawa an orphan. At the age of 7 he was adopted by a strong political figure and was on his way to live a life of lavish. Or so he thought, his father was an abusive man who would hire numerous hookers who Ariwawa would take a liking too but all of them were abused and forced to leave Ariwawa's father. At age 8 he learned a ancient magic known as "Memory-Make". His mother was a kind woman who evauntually killed herself do to her disloyal and abusive husband as she kissed Ariwawa and killed herself it was ingraned into his memory forever by his magic, that day Ariwawa made a vow he would never hit a women no matter what. At age 10 he ran away from his home and went into the woods to train for 9 years strapped only with his fathers prized pistol and his wit he survived for 9 years. When he came out of the woods he was introduced to a world of shameless women and extrodionary technology by a man named Yogi who got him a job as a model at Sorcerers weekly where he ammased a fortune until he was 20 when he was fired for hitting on one of the big reporters daughter's. Disgraced he became a sex addicted alcholic with money to blow, not knowing what to do with the money he bought a building and turned it into a guild, know known as Blue Pegasus. Apearence Ruggedly handsome Ariwawa is a 21 year old male with natural white hair and dyed brown hair styled in dreadlocks wrapped in a ponytail. He has green eyes and is 5'10. Personality Ariwawa Hane a.k.a "Love" Hane is an arrogant and social wizard. He is very flirtasious and charismatic causing him to have many guild members without trying that hard Magic Memory Make- A caster magic which allows Ariwawa to copy any magic he remebers or make others forget their magic. Gun Magic- A holder magic that consist of using magic guns and bullets to battle. Relationships Yogi- One of Ariwawa's closest friend even though they butt heads he respects Yogi. Ambreil Vermillion- They have a very flirtasious relationship, she is Ariwawa's strongest celestial gate key and he finds her very attractive and trust her with his life Leon Xero- Ariwawa's apprentice, even though he doesnt show it he trust him and his will more then anybody elses. Akira Hajimoto- Ariwawa flirts with her alot and finds her quite beautiful and strong. Ryuma- The Fairy Tail guild master with a completely different philosophy from Ariwawa's causing them to conflict on many issues. Ariwawa hates him. Neko Murasaki- The key Ariwawa got from his mother for his birthday he cherishes the key, Neko and Ariwawa have a comical relationship. Kannon- Even though he is a low class wizard Ariwawa consider him his rival due to their similar magic. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Human